A Whole New World
by luciannedaughterofposiedon
Summary: A quest, a mission, an adventure, to travel the world, to find themselves and each other. What will this group of mages face? Join the Thunder God Tribe, Team Natsu, Laxus and ...Crime Sorciere? So, maybe not so dramatic ... Colab w/ luciannedaughterofposiedon and GoldenOwls. (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Ohiyo Minna!**

**This is lucianne. The first chapter of my and GoldenOwls colab story has been put up on her profile. Please check it out. We'll be putting author's note for the chapters we didn't write. I'll be writing Chapter 2 so I have put his author's note here. **

**And a spoiler for the second chapter:**


	2. Destination Jarvington

Chapter Two: Destination Jarvington

Finally they arrived at their first destination. "What's this place anyway?" asked Laxus, getting up from the couch.

" It's Jarvington."replied Mira looking at the map with a quizzical look, "I think, it's the first on this weird  
list," she motioned to a fanatic, amazing holograph list of names with a gps that was way ahead of its time.

"Huh, strange name, he replied completely ignoring the magical list.  
"Can we get out please?" Natsu practically vomited on Erza's strawberry ... and the Mavis 2 was evacuated quickly.  
"What is this city famous for anyway?" questioned Ultear.

"It's got a crazy name it must be something crazy," Gray muttered fingering some pink flowers with disgust.  
"I think not. The name makes it sound very proper, like the old cities of 400's ruled by the Ladies and Lords of old," came Levy's educated reply as the rounded the hill to Javington.

Hundreds of airships were docked in the ports. There was a stone tablet near the port.  
"Jarvington is an elegant city. To all forgeiners we appear cold, but in truth high society is a calculated game. In Jarvington you find classical forms of entertainment and be able to aquire clothes a lowly peasant, such as yourself, would never be able to. To conclude, welcome all to Jarvington, forever be elegant, please," Lisanna read the stone with a rather horrible drawl.

"This is going to be adventure of a lifetime!" Someone shouted sacrasticly.  
Levy and Lucy however were fawning over the possibility of old books. Was Freed smiling too?  
The gang followed Levy and Lucy through the winding old street of Jarvington feeling extremely underdress.  
"Something has to change!" Lisana shouted. "Clothes," she concluded, "we need clothes." The silver-blonde headed to the first shop she saw labeled with a pretty script sign. 'Gowns' it read.

"No, I'm not doing this!" Cana stared around at the frilly clothes. Dresses, bodices, you name it ...obviously she was not impressed, or she was but in the wrong way. "I need BEER!" She yelled.  
A sales attendant turned from a prune faced woman holding a prune colored dress. "I'm sorry, but all alcohol is banned in Jarvington," she smiled falsely.  
"Oh, really no wonder you are all so tight lipped around here! Don't you ever have any fun! In Fairy Tail we have fun! Like ... Blowing things up, we blow things up if we don't get our alcohol! Now give me some!"  
"If you don't stop," the attendant was almost to the brink of turning red with rage! "I will be forced to kick you out!"  
"Ha, I have been-" a hand covered her mouth.

"We are sorry about her," Lisanna smiled, "She's been a bit," she did a covert 'she's crazy sign' with her finger, "since the acident. We thought some good old shopping therapy might help her adjust therapy might help her adjust to the new environment," She played the story cooly.  
"What the fu-" the hand on Cana's mouth slipped for a moment.  
"What was that?" The attendant asked.  
"Nothing," Lisanna smiled,  
"I thought I heard some improper langue, meaning someone isn't acting to the Jarvington code: an elegant manner." The prune faced woman gasped before fainting melodramatically into the arms of her equal prune faced husband.  
"You filth!" The woman scolded.  
"Okay everybody! Take what you can and run!" Lisanna ran towards the Mavis 2.

The others followed her, some laughing, some crying, some cursing the wind, others wishing that Master hadn't sent them on this useless mission and why were they stealing clothes? It was too late to turn back and hand the clothes to a helpful attendant: they were already on the airship.  
"That was fun," Mira commented.  
"Yeah, but I still feel unsatisfied," Cana told them huffing done of the couch. She was the slowest and the only one not caring anything; yet. She was breathing the hardest.  
"Me too," Levy said suddenly. "I mean we were she on this obscure quest to travel the world and train for our prime, but at the first town we visit, we are greeted by hostile, snooty people."  
"Yeah, it wasn't fun at all," Happy pouted.

"We can always make it fun," Lisanna said eyeing the person most opposed to Jarvington, who was—contrary to popular belief—Gray instead of Cana. The entire time he brooded ... maybe he does that every day.  
"Oh yes," her sister agreed.  
"Wait a sec ..." Cana began looking between the sisters and soon the group of woman were circling the unsuspecting ice mage.  
"Oh Gray," Erza's sing-song voice came first. Followed by a pounce from the circle of woman and a comical smoke ball of pink power with the occasional ribbon and stick of make-up flying to hit another unsuspecting mage.  
"There!" They shouted in triumph, "our drag queen is finished."  
Years later, the gang still laughed at the memory of the dress and remarked on its 'beauty' on Gray.

* * *

Chap Facts

Song of the chapter: Run the world (Girls) by Beyonce  
(I think the whole scene with the shopping bags indicate that the girls are the best.)

Fav. Quote: "Natsu, carry these for me or else.."

Hardest part: the last scene. I went over many scenarios, till I reached this one.

Fav. Character: Wendy

Funniest part: the last scene when Mira asks Gray whether he wants to wear a gown.

Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima-san does.

Love ya all,

Lucianne


	3. Chapter 3

**Minna,**

**Sorry for the late update. My net wasn't working.**

**chapter 3 of A Whole New world is on GoldenOwl's profile. And chapter 4 is on mine.**

**Please read and review.**

**~(Merci, thank you, arigatto)**


	4. Legos, full of buildings

**Ohiyo, Minna.**

**Sorry for the late update. My net wasn't working.**

**This is the fourth chap. of A Whole New World. Please read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Legos, full of buildings

"Oi Mira, what's the next destination?" asked Freed, lounging on a sofa.

"It is Legos." Said Mira, checking on the awesome and magical list. "Legos?" said Lucy apprehensively. "It's some weird name. I hope nothing happens this time." She said glaring at Natsu, who was sick on the couch along with Laxus.

"We have reached Legos." announced Mira.

The moment they all stepped out of rickety old Mavis 2, they saw buildings, houses and huts everywhere. By everywhere, meaning that as far as you could see there were only buildings and buildings. They saw a stone tablet hanging in front of the ports entrance. It read:

Ohiyo. Welcome to the city of builders, Legos. You can have fun here by making your very own building. The main rule is "To build, not to destroy." If any person destroys anything, he or she will be put in jail.

"I think we shouldn't have come here." Said Evergreen. "Why?" asked Bixlow. "Why? Why?" repeated his weird dolls.

"Because, I bet Natsu will destroy something." Said Lissana

"Let's explore!" shouted Natsu and rushed away, with Happy flying after him.

"Oh-o, Why do I get a feeling that something bad is about to happen?" Lucy said.

"Nothing will happen, Lu-chan." Said Levy encouragingly. "We should also roam around the city."

* * *

They entered the city. It seemed a festival was going on. "Come! Come and learn how to make buildings. At only 1800 jewels."

"Books! Books for sale!"

"Lu-chan, let's go buy some books." said Levy. "Yeah!" replied Lucy. And both of them went over to the stall of books and started browsing.

Just then a loud noise was heard. "Arrest the fire mage. He has broken the rule of this city. He must be put in jail."

Natsu and Happy came over to them with men with bricks and shovels in their hand behind them. "Lucy! Levy!" Mira called to them.

They stopped browsing through the books and ran. "What happened?" asked Lucy. "This baka destroyed a building. And now some men are after them."said Erza angrily.

"NATSU! You are so getting it from me after we escape."Lucy shouted angrily as they ran back towards the rickety Mavis 2.

"Waah! We're now criminals here. We can't come back here now, can we?" wailed Lucy as she stepped on the stairs. Mirajane started the airship hurriedly after entering it.

"Stop them. The criminals must be arrested." a voice shouted. By then Mavis 2 started and they were flying away. Soon the noise faded.

"Whew. We are safe now. Thank god." said Ultear as she collapsed into a chair, tired from running.

"Natsu, come here." said Lucy with a really really creep grin on her face. "Lucy, what are you..." Natsu whimpered. Lucy dragged him to another room.

**(A.N. Imagine weird noises coming like Natsu screaming like a girl.)**

A loud girlish scream was heard.

"Hahaha. Natsu is so getting it." laughed Gray.

"Being beaten by a girl is Man!" said Elfman randomly. "That is just off-topic Elf-nii" said Lissana.

Then Natsu stumbled out with bruises all over him. "Haha, Flame Brain. You just got beaten by a girl." laughed Gajeel.

"HHHHEEEEEEYYYYYYY!"

* * *

**fav. character**

Lucy Heartfilia

**fav. quote**

"Being beaten by a girl is Man!"

**Funniest scene**

Lucy dragginng Natsu into another room

**Chap Questions**

How was it? Did you like it?

What do you want in the next chapter?

Disclaimer: GoldenOwls and I don't own Fairy tail, Mashima-senpai does.

See Ya,

Lucianne


End file.
